thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
История первородного греха
История Первородного Греха - мультимедийный цикл, написанный Akuno-P (mothy). Он является, в свою очередь, частью еще более развернутого цикла под названием «Хроники Эвиллиоса». Первоначально рассказанная в песнях, история Первородного Греха затем упоминалась во многих произведениях mothy. Она вращается вокруг предсказанного разрушения Волшебного Королевства Левианты и преступления, совершенного в лесу одной женщиной. The Original Sin Story is a multi-media series conceptualized and developed by Akuno-P. It belongs to mothy's larger Evillious Chronicles. Originally told in song, the series has since been referenced in numerous works by mothy, revolving around the prophesized destruction of the Magic Kingdom Levianta and the crime committed by one woman in the forest. Setting События разворачиваются в Эвиллиосе, западном регионе вымышленного континента Болганио. Действие основной сюжетной линии происходит в северной части региона. Цикл начинается еще в докалендарную эпоху, но после рождения Гензеля и Гретель создается и к 15-му году становится основной системой летосчисления календарь Эвиллиоса. Из-за пророчества, сделанного Марией Мунлит, важную роль в происходящем играет политика Левианты. The series is set in Bolganio, a fictional continent in the series' world, with most of its major actions taking place in its western region, Evillious. The main storyline occurs around the northern area of the region. Originally, the series begins in a BC-esque era, but after the birth of Hänsel and Gretel, the EC calendar is established and becomes the central timeline for events up through EC 015. Because of the prophesy made by Maria Moonlit, the Leviantan politics play a large role in the events taking place.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet Countries Волшебное Королевство Левианта Большое и могущественное государство, находившееся в северной области региона Эвиллиос. Став одним из наиболее продвинутых как в науке, так и в магии государств своего времени, Левианта соперничала с империей Тасан. Население страны поклонялось божественным драконам-близнецам Левии и Бегемо. В те времена Левианту терроризировала криминальная организация под названием «Апокалипсис». Однако все изменило пророчество Марии Мунлит. A large and powerful nation in the northern area of the Evillious region. Becoming one of the most magically and technologically advanced nation of its time, Levianta rivaled the Tasan Empire.Deadly Sin of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Its people worship the twin dragon gods, Levia-Behemo.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet At the time, the country is being terrorized by the criminal organization, Apocalypse. However, Maria Moonlit's prophesy changed everything.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet Королевство Эльфегорт Мирная страна, расположенная к югу от Левианты. Первоначально известная как «Эльдогорт», эта страна разорвала свои связи с религией Волшебного Королевства, вместо этого приняв поклонение богу-дракону Эльду. Левианта заклеймила последователей культа как еретиков и подвергла репрессиям. Говорили, что в лесу на юге страны обитает сам Эльд, воплотившийся в облике дерева. A peaceful nation south of Levianta. Originally known as Heldogort, the country split off its religious ties to the Magic Kingdom in favor of worshiping the dragon god Held, the Magic Kingdom branded its followers as a heretic cult and suffered repression from its neighbor.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 It is said that the forest in the southern area of the country is inhabited by Held, believed to have incarnated as a tree.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Terminology Первородный грех Первородный грех - магическая энергия, состоящая из смеси семи смертных грехов. Он был порожден Евой Мунлит после того, как она похитила двух младенцев-близнецов, Гензеля и Гретель, и убила их мать, Мету Зальмхофер. После смерти Евы эта искаженная магия проявилась в ее обгоревших останках. Приемные дети Евы разделили первородный грех на семь смертных грехов, которые затем рассеялись по всему миру. The composite magical energy of the Seven Deadly Sins born in Eve Moonlit after stealing the infants Hänsel and Gretel and subsequently killing their mother, Meta Salmhofer.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part I. Moonlit Bear After Eve's death, the corrupted magic manifested as the witch's burnt remains. Her foster children then split it into the individual Deadly Sins before scattering the Demons of Sin across the world.Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた Ребенок-гуль Ребенок-гуль - искусственный человек, созданный в результате научного эксперимента. Термин впервые использует Мета Зальмхофер по отношению к себе и своим детям. Дети-гули часто подвергались общественному осуждению за сам факт своего существования. Процесс их создания, похоже, являлся исконной традицией Левианты и, как предполагается, был полностью забыт после гибели страны в Левиантской Катастрофе. An artificial human created via scientific experimentation. The term is used by Meta Salmhofer when referring to herself and her children.Escape of the Witch, Salmhofer - 私もかつてこんなふうに ... 人造体（ghoul child）だったことを They tend to suffer a harsh social stigma for their existence and live difficult lives for various reasons.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet The process of creating a Ghoul Child appears to be native to Levianta and is assumed to have been lost after the country's destruction in the Levianta Catastrophe. «Грех» «Грех» - запретное ковчегоподобное устройство, находящееся в Левианте и содержащее в себе богов-близнецов Левию и Бегемо. Оно было перенесено в Третий Период из предыдущего мира. Мария Мунлит предсказала, что оно приведет к разрушению Волшебного Королевства, и это предсказание стало причиной создания проекта «МА». Механизм был использован Кириллом Клокворкером для воскрешения Эллуки Чиркрасии. В процессе воскрешения «Грех» породил чудовищный взрыв, которого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы стереть с лица земли Волшебное Королевство Левианта и даже затронуть соседние страны. Устройство также было полностью уничтожено катастрофой. A forbidden ark-shaped device in Levianta,Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet containing the twin gods Levia-Behemo. It was brought into the Third Period from the previous world.Heavenly Yard Maria Moonlit prophesied that it would bring destruction to the Magic Kingdom, leading to the creation of Project 'Ma'.Project 'Ma' - ＜闇の遺産『罪』＞ それはやがて国を滅ぼす The machine was later used by Kiril to revive Elluka Chirclatia, causing it to create a monstrous explosion, enough to wipe out the Magic Kingdom Levianta and even affect neighboring countries; it was ultimately buried due to the disaster.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Божественное семя Божественное семя - элемент процесса рождения в проекте «МА». Предполагалось, что оно способно оплодотворить яйцеклетку специально подобранной для этого кандидатки. Оно вводится матери-реципиенту, чтобы та могла забеременеть и произвести на свет богов-близнецов. An element of the birthing process for Project 'Ma'. It is assumed to be the fertilizer for the selected candidate's egg to conceive the twin gods. It is injected into the recipient mother to conceive the twins.Project 'Ma' - 神の種を埋め込まれ ゆりかごの中 «Веном» «Веном» - промывающий мозги наркотик, который Адам Мунлит применил в первом проекте «МА». Ученый использовал наркотик, чтобы соблазнить Еву Звезду и убедить ее стать кандидаткой для проекта. Название «Веном» имеет очевидную связь с грехом Похоти и герцогом Сатериазисом Веноманией, который более чем столетие спустя будет использовать похожую силу для того, чтобы соблазнять женщин и подчинять их своей воле. A brainwashing drug used by Adam Moonlit during the first Project 'Ma'. The scientist utilized the drug to seduce Eve Zvezda and later persuade her to become a candidate for the project.Project 'Ma' - 『venom（洗脳薬）』を使えば簡単な事 It bears an obvious connection with the Sin of Lust and Duke Sateriasis Venomania, who would also have a similar brainwashing power to seduce women and manipulate them to his will over a century later. Songs Когда цикл только начинался, история рассказывалась в обратном порядке: так, mothy опубликовал сначала “Abandoned on a Moonlit Night”, а только потом “Moonlit Bear”. После выхода альбома “Original Sin Story -Act 1-“ сюжет был пересказан в линейном порядке и разделен на несколько «актов». Хотя цикл Первородного Греха и не достиг такой же популярности, как другие циклы, он содержит важную для понимания сюжета предысторию цикла Семи Смертных Грехов. When the series was first conceptualized, it was told in reverse order, with mothy releasing Abandoned on a Moonlit Night first,Nico Nico Douga Posting-October 6, 2008- followed by Moonlit Bear.Nico Nico Douga Posting-June 22, 2009- Since the release of Original Sin Story -Act 1-, the songs' story has been retold in a more linear manner while being divided into several "acts". Although not reaching the same popularity as some of his other series, the Original Sin Story has become an important backstory bridging into the Seven Deadly Sins Series. Song Listing #Project 'Ma' #Escape of Salmhofer the Witch #Moonlit Bear #Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- #Whereabouts of the Miracle -Catastrophe- #Recollective Musicbox #Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Books Although not receiving standalone light novel adaptations, the Original Sin Story received short, literary portrayals of its first two songs in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook, often paraphrasing the original lyrics of the song for each illustrative story. Characters Eve Avatar.jpg|'Eve Zvezda'|link=Eve Zvezda Adam.png|'Adam Moonlit'|link=Adam Moonlit Sethavatar.jpg|'Seth Twiright'|link=Seth Twiright MetaSalmhofer.jpg|'Meta Salmhofer'|link=Meta Salmhofer Hanselavatar.jpg|'Hänsel'|link=Hänsel Gretelavatar.jpg|'Gretel'|link=Gretel Ellukaavatar.jpg|'Elluka Chirclatia'|link=Elluka Chirclatia Irinal.PNG|'Irina Clockworker'|link=Irina Clockworker ---- Note: this list only contains some of the major recurring characters in the series. For a list of all minor characters that appear or are mentioned in passing, see the List of Minor Characters in the Original Sin Story. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The series is partially inspired by the Brothers Grimm's tale, Hänsel & Gretel, and in some respect the Book of Genesis, particularly the Original Sin and the Fall of Man. *Each dedicated album's division into "acts" reflects a multi-act structure used in plays, movies, and other forms of media. References }}